1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to motor vehicles, in particular to working trucks, and more particularly, to the supporting frames for such trucks.
2. Problems In The Art
Motorized trucks have innumerable uses. For purposes of the following discussion, the term "working trucks" will be used to mean motor vehicles that are used to accomplish some working function associated with carrying, transporting, or dispensing, or enabling some other work. Examples could include small pick-up trucks to large multi-ton straight trucks.
These types of working trucks conventionally utilize a frame as the primary means for strength and support. Normally such a truck frame consists of generally parallel frame members interconnected by cross members. These frame members are usually made of iron or steel. The number of axles and the strength of the frame members are a function of what the truck is intended to do. For example, trucks that are intended to carry heavy loads or have other heavy duty requirements need stronger frames. They perhaps may need more than two axles.
Similarly, trucks intended to carry large-in-volume loads or heavy loads may require longer frames to accommodate such functions.
Mass market truck designers cannot satisfy every possibility regarding customizing individual trucks for individual uses. Therefore they design a reasonable number of models with a reasonable number of options to try to accommodate the wide variety of desired uses for trucks by the public. However, this does place certain limitations on the uses of each truck. For example, even small pick-up trucks represent a significant expense. While they function satisfactorily for many lighter duty uses, they cannot accomplish some things. There is simply a limit as to the amount of weight and volume they can carry.
By still further example, snowplows are generally heavy duty trucks. However, because their primary function is plowing snow and perhaps spreading sand, they are traditionally configured to be fairly short in length with heavy duty frames. Relatively small dump boxes are placed on the vehicles because sand is quite heavy and therefore large boxes would not be possible. Of course, if larger amounts of sand are to be carried, larger trucks, perhaps with multiple rear axles, are used. However, maneuverability of such trucks is sometimes an issue. Therefore, there are many snow plow trucks that have single rear axles which limits the amount of sand that can be carried but increases maneuverability.
As a practical matter, a short frame for a single rear axle snow plow with a short box, precludes many other uses. Certainly, because snow removal in most locations is a part-of-the-year endeavor, it would be economically prudent to be able to configure the trucks for different uses at other times of the year. Again, however, because the primary function of the trucks is snowplowing, it may be difficult to configure the trucks for other uses and therefore efficiently use what represents a big capital investment throughout the year.
It has therefore been identified that a real need exists in the art for a way to expand the flexibility and function of working trucks. It is therefore a principal object of the present invention to provide an apparatus and method which improves over or solves the problems and deficiencies in the art.
Other objects and features of the invention include:
1. An apparatus and method to increase flexibility and functional use of trucks. PA1 2. An apparatus and method to selectively increase the length of working trucks. PA1 3. An apparatus and method which selectively increases the carrying capacity of trucks. PA1 4. An apparatus and method which increases the functionality of certain trucks. PA1 5. An apparatus and method which is economical and allows more efficient use of trucks. PA1 6. An apparatus and method which is durable.
These and other objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent with reference to the accompanying specification and claims.